


【居北】引颈受戮

by Ansel933



Category: Chinese Actor RPS
Genre: M/M, 居北 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 17:59:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ansel933/pseuds/Ansel933





	【居北】引颈受戮

白宇的脖子，似乎细过头了。

血管在牙齿下隔着薄薄的皮肤脉动，隐隐暴露的青绿色显得粗喘的人儿越发脆弱。白宇该细的地方都细，手腕，脚踝，腰，和脖子。盈盈一握，掐指细腻。  
刚开始的时候握住那截细腰，朱一龙总会担心太野蛮把它折断，又在心里暗暗痴迷如何把它折断。久了之后，摸清了白宇的临界点和柔韧度的朱一龙渐渐压抑不住呼啸而出的欲望，掐红，吮出吻痕，咬出牙印，反复蹂躏，听着白宇粗喘，吸痛中混着欢愉，细密绵长的呻吟针一样落在心口，知道他也乐在其中让他越来越放肆。  
白宇喜欢他放肆。  
他曾吻着他的脸，慢言轻语要他大力，说这话的时候他还笑得无辜纯洁，仿佛身下楔合的淫乱现场都不在，他也没有从头红到脚背。  
朱一龙向来也是不负他望的。掰开他的腿强硬地插进去，看小穴承受不住一样猛然收缩可怜巴巴地粉红一团，可只抽插了几下又开始吐水，润滑着通道把他往里带，盛情邀请他的开拓。主人就卧在他身下喘息，情迷意乱的眼里蓄满生理盐水，额发被汗打湿乱七八糟地贴在脸上被单上，殷红的唇一张一合，却从来不求饶，张口就是“哥哥干我”，低沉男音绞紧他的理性，简直要交代在他声音上。  
他进出更猛，干到白宇双目失焦，床单都抓不住，被他插入十指摁在床单上，抚摸都没有直接高潮才肯罢休。  
哪天白宇死了，凶手就是朱一龙，原因是白宇太撩。  
可是今晚他不想放肆，只想任性。

 

白宇在床上向来都随朱一龙，反正反抗落在他眼里连挣扎都不够格。而且白宇对他的技术还挺满意，一开始还强撑纯一的傲骨试图反攻，睡过几次后干干脆脆躺平张开腿，如何浪叫无师自通，每每撩拨得朱一龙喉口着火，占足嘴上便宜后遭殃的还是自己还乐此不疲。  
但今晚有点难过，不知道朱先生发什么脾气，前戏做的好好的，插着他的内穴把他鼓得满满涨涨，却忽然不肯动了，轻轻掐着他的脖子，咬了快十分钟。

白宇连哄带骗，亲亲宝贝老公都不要脸地喊出口了，朱一龙就是不动。脖子都要被咬出口子，他还在反复吮吸，像是要打上烙印。可苦了白宇的小兄弟，蹭着床单硬了十分钟，前一秒还快要高潮地淌水，下一秒就只能淌水，快感陡然消失，也不知道他龙哥是怎么忍下生理冲动一动不动的，白宇知道自己再忍就他妈要软了。  
“哥哥……”他难耐地用后脑勺蹭了蹭朱一龙的肩膀，沉浸在情欲中的嗓音低沉喑哑，好演员把委屈信手拈来，话语出口我见犹怜，“你生什么气呀？你动动吧……我想要……”  
朱一龙充耳不闻，已经吻到了肩胛骨的他胜利一般咬了一口，牙齿嗑在皮肤上生疼，白宇闷哼，他还是不停，沿着蝴蝶线往下。  
“哥哥？龙哥？……好难受……”  
白宇赖着撒娇，乖宝宝说话间猛然收紧后穴，腹部浅浅勾勒出某个形状。  
朱一龙被他这一手刺激得头皮发麻，也终于发出了沉默以来第一个音节。白宇得意地哼哼一声，下一秒他哥就毫不留情整根拔了出去，巨大空虚席卷而来。  
“你做什么……！”  
白宇扭了扭腰，却被摁着咬。腰侧软肉敏感，禁不住反复舔咬，他几乎是瞬间软了骨子，质问话语冲出口，就带了哭腔。  
朱一龙重重吃了一口，闷声答道：“清洗。”  
啊——知道了——

白宇被强硬地翻了个身，想要偷偷抚摸小小白的手被扼住往头顶一拉就牢牢固定在了床上动弹不得。挺起的腰恰好方便吗朱一龙下嘴，先是胸前一点被含住，粗糙舌苔划过乳头，舌尖在开口钻了钻，他的呻吟还没咽下肚子，温热就一路向下，然后牙齿朝他的腰上嗑。白宇扭了好几下都摆脱不了大型犬的啃咬，只能嗯呢啊啊着调子，憋红了脸解释：  
“哥哥那个嘶……那个印子，是，是，是工作需要……唔！”  
朱一龙叼着软肉，抬眼看了看他，满眼写着委屈，出口含糊不清却霸道之极：“不可以。”  
“真的，她就，就咬了我一下……很轻的！是我自己……我……我容易留痕……”  
“白宇，”朱一龙打断他，睫毛一低，“我现在是在无理取闹，你不要和我讲道理。”

自古美人多心计，以留帝王心。  
可他哥真的，不用心计也能把他吃的死死的。

白宇在心里叹了口气，微微抬起小腿，顶了顶朱一龙也梆硬的鸡儿：“那——你什么时候洗完——？我里面……也想……洗洗……”  
舔了舔干燥的唇，白宇注视着朱一龙眼睛蒸腾熏红。  
“好哥哥……操我吧。”

朱一龙冲上来吻他，攻势猛烈，狠得白宇都有些招架不住，只能伸长了脖子迎合他的动作，舌头被搅得天翻地覆，也没空管兜不住流下的口水。他渴望的东西一股脑插了进来，捅到深处溅起水花，然后猛然抽出，再用要把他捅穿的力道狠狠扎进来。  
唇间溢出些微脆弱的呻吟，全被朱一龙吃下。白宇费力挤出几个字，又被研碎嚼烂了塞回去，再发出时已经是不成调的呻吟。  
朱一龙反复抚摸着他的脖子，早上被女主角咬出牙痕的地方，摸着摸着力道愈大，下面也就毫不留情地把白宇钉穿在床上，腾出一只手，掐住了白宇的精关。  
白宇呜咽一声，颤抖着身子想射，掐不住的精液缓缓流出，沾了他一手。  
“跟我保证，”朱一龙低声道，“不让别人碰你。”  
“你这是……”白宇睁着泪眼控诉地看他，话音未落，一记深顶把他撞得两眼涣散。  
朱一龙知道他所有的敏感点。凸起那里被反复挤压，刺激前列腺的快感让白宇难以思考，绞着朱一龙腰的双腿不自觉晃了晃，找不到着力点又难以支撑让他双腿滑落。朱一龙好心地替他发力，扼住他手腕的手终于放开，转而温柔地打开他的腿往上折，打开更大门户，再毫不留情地捅进去。  
“说。”  
“说说说！”  
白宇受不住那么猛的撞击，何况还是毫无还手之力的撞击。小穴已经吃不住了在渗水，凶器还钉在体内火辣辣地疼，关键是前面累积的快感无处可放要让他窒息了。  
“我保证……保证以后……保证只有龙哥能留下痕迹！”  
“乖。”  
朱一龙奖励性地吻了吻他的膝盖，手一松，射出来的精液溅到了他脸上。  
他不甚在意，随手抹在了白宇的脖子上，握着他的大动脉，轻声安慰了还处在不应期双眼迷茫的人一句，继续攻做去了。

 

/////  
被射了一肚子然后被抱去清理，看着浮上水面的一缕缕白浊液体，白宇微恼：“你做，做那么多次我也不会怀！”  
朱一龙认认真真思考：“……想要个女儿。”  
“？不唔龙哥，，不来了……”  
“啊……不要了哥……哥哥……唔……”

“你有本事……有本事就灌满我……我给你，给你生女儿……”  
“生……女儿才，才怪！我就要……生小男孩！……”

////  
“对不起小白，我昨晚太禽兽了。”  
朱一龙乖巧认错。  
因为执意要生男孩而被折腾一晚说不出话的白先生：“你现在……知道错了？！射我的时候……不是很猖……狂吗！”  
“对不起小白。”朱一龙满眼愧疚，“但是……你真的很舒服。”


End file.
